The development of semiconductor components such as, for example, insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs) strives for an improved compromise between high dielectric strength, e.g. drain-source voltage blocking strength and area-specific resistance in the on state (Ron×A). In this respect, various concepts have been developed which are attributable for example to a lateral charge compensation in the drift zone region of the semiconductor components. The charge compensation can be achieved for example by means of a so-called superjunction (SJ) structure, in which n-type and p-type regions alternating in a lateral direction are arranged, in semiconductor components of medium and high blocking strength or else by means of field electrodes extending in trenches into the drift zone in semiconductor components of medium and low blocking strength.
It is desirable to achieve a further improvement in the area-specific on resistance whilst maintaining the voltage blocking strength.